


5 Times Nick Doesn't Realize He's Treating Joe Like His

by xonceinadream



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>& 1 Time He Really, Really Does</p>
<p>Prompt: Nick starts treating Joe like a girlfriend, opening doors for him and pulling out chairs, and he's the only one who doesn't realize it</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Nick Doesn't Realize He's Treating Joe Like His

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://jbkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1129.html?thread=266345#t266345) on the jbkinkmeme.
> 
> So there I was minding my own business when Nick and Demi's [interview](http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/magazine-feature/7445798/demi-lovato-nick-jonas-billboard-cover-interview-friendship-touring-pop-stardom) scrolled through my Tumblr dashboard and suddenly my Joick feels were like
> 
> So I had to jaunt my happy ass over to the jbkinkmeme and find a good prompt and fill it so that I'd get those feels out of the way. I haven't written anything Jonas Brothers related in four years (I know - I just checked the date on the last one-shot I wrote) so I'm a bit rusty.

_i._

Nick hasn't seen Joe in ages, or so it's felt like. They're both on separate tours, the first time in a while that that's happened, and it's a struggle to find time for each other. It doesn't mean that they don't, of course, just that it happens less and less frequently. It's why Nick is so damn excited he's nearly bouncing on his heels when he finally gets a chance to see Joe again.

He'd drawn the line at waiting at the airport but he's standing in their home, along with a few others since they'd wanted to make it a birthday party since they weren't sure they'd be around for his actual birthday. 

Joe looks exhausted when he comes inside and Nick's first thought is whether they should've waited until he'd had at least a day of rest from touring. At least they'd given him warning and he hadn't said anything then… although Joe's never been the best at self-preservation so it's not that crazy.

"You guys put up streamers," Joe says dryly when he comes in, letting his bag fall to the floor next to the door which makes their mother let out a little 'tut' in the background. 

"It's not a birthday party without streamers," Danielle responds with a grin. She's closest to the door and so she's the first to step forward, letting Joe coo over Alena before stepping back to let the others greet him.

Wanting more than just a second with his brother, Nick waits his turn. It's not easy. He's not naturally patient but finally he gets the chance to step forward, grasping Joe's shoulders and looking at him closely. "You don't look like you've been sleeping."

Joe smiles, shows his teeth and loops his point finger in Nick's belt loop. Most of the family has dispersed, pulling out food that they'd had in the refrigerator, admiring the adorable Alena. None of them get together this way often so they're all enjoying it. "Caught a red eye to get here. You know that."

"Yeah but have you been taking care of yourself other than that?"

Tugging gently on Nick's belt loop, Joe pulls the younger man in for a hug, seeming to breathe out and relax in Nick's hold. It makes Nick hold on just a little bit tighter, prepared to hold his weight if needed. He's quite proud of the muscles he's gained lately. "I'm fine, Mom," Joe mumbles, pressing his face against Nick's neck. "I know you're used to it but I can take care of myself without you."

Nick raises an eyebrow as if he has a hard time believing that but Joe can't see. "Well, you're going to be home a few days so I'm sure Mom's going to want to make sure you're doing okay."

"Mom will, huh?" Joe asks and Nick can feel when Joe's lips curl into a smirk against his skin. It makes him shiver. 

Nick laughs, pinches Joe's hip. "Shut up, jerk. Now come on. Everybody's celebrating having the whole family home, or in California at least, for once that there's enough food we'll have leftovers for weeks."

Joe nods without making any move away from Nick, still pressed against him and Nick rubs Joe gently where he'd pinched. "Y'know, maybe 'm kind of tired, actually," Joe whispers, wincing when he hears his own voice.

It's all Nick can do not to wince as well. "Alright, then go sit down, bond with our niece and I'll get you a plate of food."

"You don't have to," Joe immediately protests, pulling away and damn near swaying on his feet.

That settles it for Nick who shakes his head. "Go. Sit down. I'll be back with food. Alena's a doll. She's growing up so fast and she's missed her Uncle Joey so go."

Joe looks at Nick for a long moment, his eyebrows furrowing before he nods. "Mmkay. Did Dani make that awesome potato salad that I love?" 

Nick rolls his eyes. "As if you have to ask." He walks away before Joe can argue with him further and so he misses his brother staring at him until he reaches the kitchen, looking rather confused.

_ii._

Because he hasn't seen his brother in so long, Nick wants to make use of every moment that they have together. He knows that Joe has friends that he's probably missed, people that he wants to see, but he doesn't let himself feel guilty for monopolizing his time. He figures that Joe would say no if he had any qualms about the amount of time they're spending together and Nick has really missed him. 

It's how they find themselves at Joe's favorite café in Pasadena. The city means that they're far enough away that they likely won't find themselves with any stray paparazzi but they're still close enough to home that it doesn't feel like a long car ride. After tour they're both always sick of those.

They meet there in separate cars and Nick waits for Joe in the lobby, not surprised that he's late. Nick hopes that it's for a responsible reason like sleep, not because he had to get his outfit just right. Although, something about Joe having to get his outfit just right just for lunch with Nick makes him feel rather warm. He can't tell what it is.

"Hey, handsome. Waiting on anybody?" Joe asks, smirking as Nick startles, nearly falling off the wall that he was leaning against. 

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yeah, some ugly dork," he says, letting himself smile when Joe just gives him a grin. 

"Sometimes I still get weirded out seeing you smile so much," Joe says when they're walking to their seat, Nick's hand pressed to the small of Joe's back so that they stay close. 

Nick doesn't deign to respond and they're led to a table near the back which suits Nick just fine. He steps forward faster than Joe, pulling out a chair for him and glancing at him when he just stares. "Well? I'm sure she doesn't want to stand there holding our menus all day," Nick says waspishly. 

For a moment, Nick doesn't think that Joe is going to sit down but then he nods jerkily and takes the offered seat. Nick goes to his own seat, smiling and thanking the woman as she sets the menus down in front of them and tells them their server will be right there. 

Nick is surprised, as they get to talking, how much he missed Joe. He sometimes forgets how much they get each other, how well that they get along. They have more in common than nearly anybody else that Nick knows and they can still discuss the things that they don't agree on. Lunch goes by too quickly and eventually Nick is left picking at the remains of his sandwich as Joe munches on a few last fries, both of them having declined dessert.

"I'm glad we get a chance to catch up without everybody else," Joe says quietly, looking at Nick with something in his eyes that Nick doesn't quite recognize. It's there so often that he knows he should be able to identify the emotion. It bothers him that he can't.

Realizing that his statement needs a response, he nods. "Me too. Not that I don't love everybody-"

"Me too, of course."

"They get a bit overwhelming, though." Nick looks up as the server drops their check, face down on the table and he reaches out, snagging it before Joe can move.

"Hey, we can have her split it," Joe protests even as Nick gets out his card to slip into the check book, setting it back on the edge of the table.

Nick shrugs. "It's not like most of our money wasn't earned jointly anyway. Don't worry about it." 

Another odd look from Joe but this one is accompanied by a smile at least. The kind of smile that happens to take Nick's breath away.

_iii._

Joe shivers as they walk, turning to glare at Nick, who tries not to look as sheepish as he feels. "This was your dumb idea."

"I know."

"Normally I'm the one with the stupid ideas."

Nick gives a little grin. "Oh believe me. I know that too."

It really wasn't like Nick to have such a stupid suggestion but walking along the beach at night had sounded like a good idea. It was private and dark and they'd been able to dip their toes in the water. Then, of course, it had started to pour. 

Joe bumps his hips into Nick's, rolling his eyes and sighing as he looks up at the sky. The sigh makes Nick wince, knowing that this is his fault and they still have a while to get back to their car. "You didn't say no."

"It sounded like a good idea at the time," Joe responds with a shrug, his arms wrapping tighter around himself as they walk, feet slipping in the wet sand. Nick is not enjoying it between his toes anymore and he wonders why he'd thought that it was a good idea to leave his shoes in his car. Never again.

The rain is making them both cranky and Nick lets out a slow breath as Joe shivers again. "My thoughts exactly." 

The two walk a few more steps in silence before Nick can feel Joe tense at his side and he looks over. "Fuck, I forgot how cold it can get here," Joe mumbles, pressing his lips together as he rubs at his bare arms. 

Nick clears his throat, enjoying the warmth of his jacket (he'd never not bring at least a light jacket) for at least another moment and then moving to slip his arms out of the holes. He can feel the cold immediately, making his entire body tremble and he tries not to let it show on his face. "Here."

Joe looks over as Nick shakes his jacket a bit to encourage Joe to grab it already so that Nick can wrap his own arms around himself. Instead Joe's arms just go slack, a frown forming on his lips. "You don't have to do that."

"I know idiot. I want to. Just take the jacket," Nick says, shaking it again to punctuate his words.

"Nick, really, I-"

Whatever Joe was about to say is cut off as Nick scowls, grabbing Joe's wrist and half shoving the jacket into his hold. "Take the jacket and put it on so we can get back to our car."

Joe doesn't say anything else, just takes the jacket and puts it on. Nick watches as he practically snuggles into it, pressing his face into the collar for a moment. The warm feeling returning nearly makes Nick forget that he was cold.

_iv._

"God, I miss this while we're on tour," Nick mumbles, wiggling his toed socks as he scrolls through the television programs. Joe's at his side, close enough that their thighs are touching as Joe flips through a magazine. 

"Lazing about? I do that all the time even when I'm on tour," Joe responds with a shrug, turning to the next page and scowling a bit at whatever he sees on it.

Considering it's a Rolling Stone magazine, Nick knows that it could be anything. He knows better than to ask. "I remember," Nick responds, finally deciding on some cooking show that has little to do with cooking and more to do with torturing the contestants. He silently curses Demi for getting him addicted to something so ridiculous.

Joe rolls his eyes, although he's smiling as he reaches over to pinch Nick's thigh. "I'm a fantastic worker while we're on tour, you asshole."

"Mm, yeah, totally," Nick responds dryly, trying not to laugh to ruin his tone of sarcasm. Joe's always been able to make him smile and laugh so much better than anybody else.

"Nobody asked you," Joe says. They lapse into a comfortable silence, only broken when Joe lets out a yawn and shifts positions, moving so that his feet are hanging over the edge of the couch and he can rest his head in Nick's lap.

There's a tenseness to Joe's body as he settles, not changing the page. "You've got to stop going out so much and get some sleep," Nick finally says, running his fingers over Joe's short hair.

Joe seems to relax with that, turning his page and shrugging. "You monopolize my time during the day so I have no choice but to go out with my friends at night."

"Hey. You don't have to spend every afternoon with me," Nick says, surprised by the hurt that blossoms in his chest at Joe's words, pulling his hand back as if he's been stung.

Joe sits up immediately, reaching out to snag Nick's hand and hanging on. Nick tries not to think about that or the way that Joe starts rubbing his thumb over Nick's pulse. "Don't be stupid. I want to spend all this time with you or I wouldn't be doing it," Joe says, easing the ache slightly.

"I don't want you to think that you have to spend time with me," Nick mumbles, knowing that he probably sounds like a child.

Joe's grin seems to confirm it and he shrugs. "I know. Just like you don't have to be spending time with me," Joe responds easily, laying back down and turning so that he's facing the television. "Now go back to petting me. I'm trying to relax."

Nick has to laugh, returning his fingers to Joe's hair happily.

_v._

Ever since they were the Jonas Brothers they've been getting hit on but Nick thinks that this is a little bit ridiculous. The night had started innocently enough. Joe had invited Nick out with him and his friends and Nick, much less stuck up than in his youth, had thought it sounded like a great idea. What an idiot that he was.

Joe had come out of his bedroom earlier dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt that looked on the verge of ripping, the same blue tone as his hair. It had taken Nick a minute to realize that Joe was wearing that same blue color in an eyeliner as well and had put blue studs in his ears. The sight had made Nick's mouth go dry.

Now Joe's standing at the bar, learning against it and grinning. Even without flexing Nick can see the bulge of his muscles from where he is and it's nearly too much for him. "Hey, you okay?" One of Joe's friends asks. 

Nick knows her name, he really does, and he knows that he's rude when he simply brushes off the question with a nod and a quiet response. "Mm-hmm," he mumbles, not taking his eyes off his brother.

The man at the bar looks older than Joe by a few years but obviously admiring as he reaches out, running a hand down Joe's arm and Nick clenches his fist. They'd rarely had this happen to them when they were in the Jonas Brothers. They'd had creepy old men, of course, but not men who look like they're close to their age. Not men who look like they have a good job, who look like they walked out of a wet dream and is admiring Joe as if he did too. 

It's no wonder, really. Brother or not, Nick knows that Joe is fucking gorgeous. Especially in the club's lighting, the blue making everything pop. From the soft hair that Joe's forced back to the jeans that do nothing to hide the hint of a bulge. Nick can acknowledge that, even if it's his brother. It's not strange to notice that his brother is attractive. He tries to repeat that a few times.

Nick also takes a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm as the man's hand lingers on Joe's arm. He doesn't even know what has him so worked up. Joe doesn't seem to mind the attention, grinning so brightly that Nick can see his teeth from where he's sitting. He shouldn't care. Nick knows that he shouldn't but fuck, he can't help it. He does. He cares.

When he stands up he thinks that he hears one of Joe's friends say his name but he ignores them, striding confidently over to the bar and standing next to Joe. Joe startles when Nick places a hand on his back but seems to lean into it, grinning over his shoulder at him. "Nick. Did you finish your drink already?"

"No. I just got bored over there and wondered if you wanted to dance. With me," Nick says, the words coming out in a rush. He sounds as if he's pain and he thinks that he is. He wants to rip the man's hand off Joe's arm and the man seems to get the picture, taking a step back.

"Wait, are you two-?" The man asks, pointing in between the two of them.

Joe's cheeks go pink as Nick balks, realizing how this probably looks. Although it seems that the man doesn't know them it would certainly make headlines if anybody saw the two of them acting like this. Nick's manager would murder him and he has a feeling that Joe's would too. "No. We're not. He's drunk," Joe says, laughing in a way that's meant to make it funny.

The man doesn't seem to think so, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. "Right," he says, drawing out the syllable in a way that makes Nick's eye twitch.

"So… dancing?" Nick asks, moving his body slightly, pressing up against Joe's and he feels drunk as he moves. Joe freezes at the feeling of their bodies pushed so close but he doesn't move away. In fact, Nick could swear that he feels a shiver.

"Sorry. He's not very well-behaved when he's drunk. He won't let up unless I go. Another time," Joe says, reaching out to grab Nick's forearm and practically drag him towards the dance floor. 

Nick looks over at the man still standing at the bar and then back at Joe, wincing when he sees the expression on Joe's face. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. That would make Perez Hilton's day if that got out to the public," Joe responds easily, making Nick laugh. Joe hasn't let go of Nick's arm and Nick reaches out, grasping Joe's hips. 

They're close enough that it doesn't matter, nobody will notice the way that they're touching. They're probably closer than they should be as they start moving to the rock music that's blaring over the speakers, Joe's hand coming up to grasp his other arm. Nick's just buzzed enough that he doesn't even mind dancing in this crowd of people and Joe is always up for dancing this way.

It's only after a few songs that Joe speaks again. "What did come over you?"

"I don't know. I didn't like the way that he was touching you. Like he owned you," Nick says after a beat. It's mostly the truth.

Nick should've known that he couldn't get away with even a half-truth with Joe, who tilts his head to the side. "Really? Why?"

The question throws Nick for a loop. He'd expected a few different ones but this one he's not sure how to answer. Why had it bothered him? So many reasons, of course. "You don't belong to him," Nick responds.

"That would be you completely missing the point, I see," Joe teases and Nick freezes when Joe takes a step closer. "Why would it bother you, Nicky?"

Nick takes a deep breath at the nickname, blinking and shaking his head to clear it. Why would it bother him? Joe wasn't his. Joe didn't belong to anybody but if he did… If anybody could touch him like that… "You're mine," Nick breathes, as if it's a revelation in itself and it is, his hands falling from Joe's waist faster than if Joe had tried to push him away.

Something flares on Joe's face. Triumph? Excitement? Nick can only see disgust, disgust in his own head, in his mind. "Nick-"

"No, that's why it bothers me. Because you're mine. You're supposed to be mine. Fuck, Joe, I can't-"

Nick turns, preparing to walk away. He can't handle this. He can't have this conversation right now. He'd just walked up to the bar to ask his brother to dance like some jealous boyfriend and he thinks that he's going to throw up. Before he can even make it to the edge of the dance floor, Joe's caught up to him. 

"Will you stop so we can talk?" Joe asks and this time he's beginning to sound angry, reaching out to grab Nick's arm. Nick wants to pull away but he figures that he owes Joe and so he stays still, not turning to face him. "Come on. Let's move so that we can talk."

Nick wants to act petulant, wants to tell him that he won't, or perhaps that he can't. Disgust still brims in him, though, and it's that that makes him follow Joe silently towards a corner of the room. Joe's hand stays on his arm and Nick tries not to think about how it feels. Why didn't he realize this earlier? 

When they're far enough away that nobody can see them, Joe turns to him. Nick can barely see him in the dim shadows but he figures that's for the best. He doesn't want to see what he knows will be there.

"You're freaking out," Joe says, stating the obvious in a way that makes Nick want to roll his eyes. Joe has to realize how he sounds but he doesn't say anything, simply waits for Nick to respond.

Nick takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. It freaks him out, the thought that he might be in love with Joe. It's not something that was ever in his life plan and goals that he had mapped out for himself. People would hate them, judge them. Nick reaches up, running a hand roughly through his own hair, dislodging Joe's hand on his arm. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"That I'm supposed to be yours."

Nick scowls when he hears the nonchalant way that his brother says it, as if it's no big deal that Nick might actually be in love with him. As if this is something that happens every day. As if it couldn't end his life. "Joe-"

"Okay, fine. I wanted to see you flounder but I'll take pity on you," Joe says, something bordering on amusement in his tone and Nick thinks that he might actually scream in frustration. "I _am_ yours, you idiot. I probably have been for a while but you've been making it clear ever since we got home from our tours, maybe even before that. Have you not noticed that you treat me more like you do your girlfriends than you do your other brothers?"

That's something that Nick really doesn't want to think about, his face paling as Joe just looks at him, offering him no more help. Does that mean that Joe doesn't mind? That he might feel the same way? Nick doesn't think that that thought should give him quite as much pleasure as it does. What will they do if Joe does?

"Say something, Nick."

Realizing that he really should respond, Nick swallows, his throat dry. "I don't understand. You're not freaking out."

Joe shrugs. "Why should I? It's not something that I can change. I know that other people might find something wrong with it but I've always been closer to you than normal."

"Joe…" Nick says, drawing out the word, as if he's begging for something and he thinks that he is. He just doesn't know exactly what.

"If this is something that you don't think you can ever get over then we can forget this conversation and go back and dance and drink and pretend we were drunk. But I don't want to forget about this. Fuck everybody else. You're the one that matters to me."

Nick could later blame it on the alcohol if he wanted to or perhaps just the exhilaration of the conversation. Whatever he blames it on makes him lean forward, one hand cupping the back of Joe's head and the other fisting in his shirt, his lips pressing against Joe's hard.

As far as kisses go it's probably not Nick's best ever but it still makes fireworks erupt in his mind. It's Joe. He's kissing Joe. And Joe is kissing him back, head tilting and eyes closing. Nick can't breathe as he feels Joe's hands rest on his hips, pulling him closer. If Nick never kisses anybody again in his life he thinks that he could be satisfied with getting to kiss Joe like this now.

Just when their lips part, Joe pulls back, his head shaking. "When did I get to be the responsible one?" he asks, so close that Nick can still feel his breath against his lips. "We can't do that here."

Nick nods once. "Mm-hmm," He murmurs, pressing another kiss to Joe's lips, this one shorter and sweeter. It makes Joe smile and that's when Nick pulls away. "Let's go home."

"Baby, I thought you'd never ask," Joe teases and Nick rolls his eyes.

"Come on, dumbass," Nick says as he turns to head towards the door. "I wanna be away from the crowds."

_i._

They can barely stop kissing long enough to pull off clothes, stumbling along towards Joe's bed, at his insistence, at an almost alarming pace. Nick really thinks that they should be slowing down but he's not going to be the one to mention it. If they get to do this then he's going to count himself lucky. He wants this and he won't let his overly responsible mind ruin it. Really.

"Stop fucking thinking," Joe mumbles, his fingers fumbling with Nick's zipper before shoving down his pants, making Nick nearly fall when he doesn't realize it fast enough. Joe grins, bites his lip and obviously enjoys the way that Nick shivers. 

Nick shakes his head, scowls at his brother although it doesn't last because all he wants to do is kiss him until neither of them can breathe. It seems realistic. He already feels faint as his hands roam across Joe's muscular skin. They're both tan, both so much thicker than they were when they were teenagers. Nick thinks he could get used to it.

"Have you done this before?" Joe asks when they reach the bed, clothes in a trail behind them, and he moves directly towards the middle of the bed. Now that Joe's not moving Nick can finally see the way that Joe's hard, admire the thick length that he wants to touch, to taste, to- he realizes that Joe asked him a question and swallows.

"Uh, with girls," he responds, wondering whether Joe will be disappointed. He doesn't think that Joe has any right to be but he doesn't know the answer that Joe's expecting.

Joe makes a little 'hmm' noise, laying on his back and stroking his cock in a way that is entirely too distracting for Nick's state of mind. He tries to ignore the way that he can see the tip peeking out as Joe lazily moves his hand. Nick has to swallow again to resist thinking of his tongue pressed in the slit. "Fortunately for you I have experience."

That jars Nick slightly, his brow furrowing as he looks at his brother. "Wait, what? When? Who?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Now come here and kiss me," Joe demands, crooking a finger on his free hand. Nick doesn't have to be told twice, clamoring towards him and immediately pressing their lips together again. Nick is finding himself quickly addicted to kissing Joe. 

He lets his hands slide down but never below Joe's chest, tracing abs that he knows that Joe has spent hours working on. It's… hot, the way that Joe is so big, strong and competent and his. 

"You can touch me, you know. I'm here. I want you to," Joe murmurs, reaching up to grab Nick's hands and slide them lower. Nick so badly wants to touch and that's all the encouragement he needs, his own hand wrapping around Joe's dick. He feels different than Nick, thicker and Nick so badly wants his mouth on him. It takes him a few moments to realize that he can.

Joe looks surprised when Nick begins sliding down his body but he wraps his fingers in Nick's curls, letting out a breathy groan when he realizes what Nick is doing.

"You don't have to," Joe says, sounding like the words pain him as Nick trails a line of kisses down his skin. He nips at Joe's hips, encouraged by the sounds that Joe makes and he has to stare for a moment when he finally reaches his dick, admiring him. "You're being weird."

Nick snorts, lowering his mouth and tentatively taking just the tip between his lips. He's been given plenty of blowjobs and he knows what he likes so the experience isn't as hard as he'd imagined it being. Joe's fingers stay threaded through his hair, a silent encouragement as Nick goes lower, sucking and tasting and teasing. 

"God, fuck, Nick, just like that," Joe says, spurring Nick on as he reaches a hand up, jacking off what he can't fit in his mouth. He's not going to press his luck too much. His tongue presses against the head as he tries to remember what girlfriends in the past have done to him. He can't quite remember and he figures it's just as well. Joe seems content enough with his sloppy movements, spit making Nick's lips shiny.

Nick glances up, obscenely hard as he sees the way that Joe's head is thrown back, his other hand clenching in the bedsheets. Nick doesn't think that his brother has ever looked more beautiful. With that thought in mind, he attempts to swallow around Joe, frowning when the other man immediately tugs on his hair.

"Okay, enough. Want you to fuck me," Joe mumbles.

As Nick sits up, he thinks he could come right there. Joe looks obscene. He obviously ran his hand through his hair a few times, his cheeks pink and his pupils blown wide. Nick presses a short kiss to Joe's hipbone and then sits up a bit straighter, the words registering. "What?"

Raising his eyebrows, Joe sits up on his arms. "What did you expect? That is where this is going. Unless you want me to fuck you. I'm not opposed but with you fucking me we can get right on that and we can work on prepping you for another time."

Although he just had his brother's dick in his mouth Nick can't help the flush of desire that takes over his face. "Both. Both sounds fantastic. I don't want to hurt you. I don't really have any… experience with this."

His words make Joe roll his eyes, the other boy beckoning him forward with a crook of his finger. Nick goes up willingly, accepting the kiss that Joe gives him. "I can tell you with full certainty that you're not going to hurt me. Start with two fingers, work your way to three and then fuck me."

"How often have you slept with guys?" Nick asks curiously, no judgement in his tone. 

Joe shrugs. "A handful. We can talk about my sexual history another time because talking about some of the guys I've fucked tends to ruin my boner."

"Did you-" Nick cuts himself off, deciding that it is actually a question for another time. Right now, Joe is apparently ready to be fucked and Nick is so hard it damn near hurts. He wouldn't dream of saying no to that.

Joe gives him a smirk, pushing Nick until he rolls off of him, moving to grab a bottle of lube out of his nightstand. Nick can just barely see the hint of something blue that looks like a vibrator and that has him swallowing hard. "Do you want to-"

"I want to watch you," Nick says before Joe can even ask. He has half a moment of wondering whether Joe wants that or not but Joe grins, looking at Nick under his lashes and Nick knows it was a good choice.

Joe grabs a pillow, propping it up underneath his back. Nick bites his lip, his fingers itching to help but he knows he'll enjoy watching it more as Joe pops open the cap of the bottle, pouring a copious amount in his palm and rubbing it between his fingers. Nick swallows, leaning back on his knees and watching Joe closely. "Been thinking about you fucking me for ages," Joe says quietly, his legs spreading and his fingers sliding between his legs.

"Yeah?" Nick asks and he can't resist this time as he snags the lube to pour a bit into his hand so that he can start rubbing himself. 

"Mm-hmm. I just knew that you'd be as intense as you are with everything else. I thought about you holding me down, making me take it. Know what I love? Bruises, Nick. I'd love for you to hold my hips so tight that I can feel it for days, among feeling other things." Nick barely pays attention to the admittedly delicious words, focusing on Joe's fingers as he pushes them inside himself. 

His movements are slow and precise and Nick can see the slight gape as he stretches his fingers inside himself. "I'd love that. Want to leave marks on you, want to suck and bite on that pretty neck of yours so everybody can know you belong to somebody."

"You. I belong to you," Joe says in a low voice, his head tilted forward as he adds another finger. Nick is amazed that Joe can move so slowly when he really wants to move Joe's hand and just fuck him already. It seems that Joe knows and the fucker is deliberately doing everything he can to torture Nick.

Competitive and horny, Nick can't handle it and he nudges Joe's legs further apart, barely giving Joe a chance to withdraw his fingers before he's taking Joe's hips in a tight grip. "That's right. And now I'm going to show you."

Joe lets out an unintelligible noise as Nick sinks into him and Nick has to think decidedly undirty thoughts to not come right away. It's similar to fucking a girl but Joe is tighter, his legs coming up to wrap around Nick's waist.

"Show me. Come on, Nick, fuck me like you mean it."

Nick doesn't need to be told twice, groaning as he starts up a steady motion. He can feel when Joe squeezes around him and he shuts his eyes twice, his belly already tight. Joe's heels dig almost painfully into his back, his fingers pressing sharp half-moons into Nick's skin. "I want this always," Nick whispers, barely coherent as he thrusts his hips. "Gonna be fucking you all the time."

There's no response besides a groan, fingers scrabbling for a purchase that he can't find on Nick's smooth skin. The sound of their skin slapping together is something that Nick wants to memorize, his fingers digging into Joe's hips. "Touch me, Nick. Make me come."

Nick glances down, closing his eyes tight before reaching down. Joe's still slick from Nick's spit and Joe's hips jolt when he touches him. There's no more coherent words from either of them, too desperate as they fuck. Nick forces his eyes open, meeting Joe's and huffing out a laugh when Joe shoots him a wink. "Close," Joe warns him, his lower lip swollen from his teeth.

Nick opens his mouth, makes a noise that could be a word but he's not sure. He can't speak, can't breathe really. All he can focus on is the feeling of Joe tight around him, the slide of his dick into Joe. He twists his wrist, squeezing gently and he moans when Joe goes tight around him, his eyes falling closed as he comes, yelling Nick's name.

"God, Joe," Nick whispers, not surprised that Joe's loud in bed. He's never been the same but he finds himself chanting Joe's name, even as his older brother keeps moving his hips in time with Nick's movements.

He thrusts in deep, choking out Joe's name when his own orgasm rushes through him. Joe's stomach is painted with come, his face completely blissed out. Nick has never seen anything lovelier. He doesn't care about the sticky mess as he falls onto Joe, closing his eyes. "Gross," Joe teases, reaching up to half-heartedly stroke Nick's hair.

"Don't give a fuck," Nick responds easily, pressing a kiss to Joe's collarbone. He sighs after a moment, ever so reluctantly moving to stand up. "I'll get us something to clean up with."

"You don't have to," Joe says immediately, half sitting up.

Nick presses him back down, shaking his head. "Don't worry. I got it," he says, kissing Joe quickly. He'll go get a washcloth to clean them then he'll pull Joe close and spend the night together. Nick already has it planned out and he knows it'll be better than any night he's spent with previous relationships. They'll have to talk eventually but for now, he plans to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ever interested in trying to revive this fandom with me hit me up on [tumblr](http://xonceinadream.tumblr.com/) because I am always here for that. I tried to do a Jonas winter fest but nobody cared or participated so I gave up but I live for Jonas fandom stuff.


End file.
